Percy Jackson and the Wizarding World
by cerina smuin
Summary: After the last war percy ad annabeth broke up but still remain super close as Percy and the gang go on a quest to hogwarts to protect Harry Hermione and Ron. What will happen? First fan fic sorry if It sucks ! Rated T I might put an OC as a love for Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm Cerina This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm nervous you guys won't Like it. Sooooo... Please review and tell me what you think and What I could do better so, here goes nothing. P.S. I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes or spelling.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

Chapter 1 3rd Person POV

Percy Shot up in bed in a cold sweat looking around franticly, once he recognized the layout of his cabin, he let out a sigh of relief, laying his head back down on his soft pillow. He slowly began to relax as he laid there staring at the ceiling, his eyes slowly began to close once again.

Percy found himself standing in front of beautiful castle glowing in the moonlight. Percy relaxed slightly taking in the beauty of it all, then a scream reached his ears, the sound made Percy's stomach turn. Percy spun around trying to pin point where it was coming from. Then a deep chuckle sounded in Percy's head, he cringed and his hands flew to his ears trying to bloke it out.

" Percy!" his eyes flew open to face the worried face of Thalia.

She looked at him for a second then slowly she opened her mouth slowly, and just when he thought she was going to bambard him with questions...

"Hurry get up Chiron needs you and fast," she stated bluntly, "Hurry up!" she said as spun around heading towards the door.

Percy sat up slowly and looked over at his stack of clothes, and sighed two weeks ago the girls from the Aphrodite cabin had stolen all the clothes he had brought with him and replaced them with what would make what they like to call the new and improved Percy. At first he was really pissed off, how dare they he liked the way he looked, but he has slowly grown to like his new look although he would never admit it, just to spite them.

As he walked out of his cabin dressed in blue jeans, a tight red shirt, and a leather jacket all the girls giggled and waved, he was the camps most eligible bachelor ever since him and Annabeth broken up at the begging of this summer, Although they were still best friends she had even asks for advice on her crush. He had always been cute but the change of clothes and the muscles he had gained this summer had put him on top.

Percy began fast walking to the big house, there were a lot of people out for the this time of morning, but since half of the camp was filled with romans they trade off each summer. As Percy approached the big house to see that the door was ajar and he could hear voices floating from the open door. Percy stepped through the doorway to find Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Mike James of the Apollo cabin, they had been dating for a couple weeks now, and Percy had done his duty as a best friend, and as lets just say he is terrified of Percy now. Percy laughed slightly at the thought then cringed thinking about what Annabeth would do if she found out.

"Ah Percy hurry take a seat, we have lots to talk about." Chiron said shaking Percy from his thoughts.

Percy quickly down next to walked and sat down next to Nico turning his attention to Chiron.

" Ok you got five minutes, before we get twitchy." Thalia said as the rest of the group turned to pay attention.

"Ok now that's everyone is here," Chiron said with a pointed looked Percy " I have a very special quest for you all. An old friend of mine has asked for five of my best campers, to help watch over a very special group of students, that always seem to be getting themselves into trouble.

" Ummm ok... so where are we going? Who are these special people?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"His name is Harry Potter he is the main, but you will also be protecting his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. As for the place you are going its called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and its in England." he said as if it is common knowledge.

" How are we getting there?" Nico asked nervously.

" Wait wait since when are there wizards?" Percy asked completely confused

They all turned to look at him like he was crazy

" Percy Hecate blessed a group of humans with the power of magic, and it became a whole different secret world." he said slowly

"Ok well we aren't wizards how is that going to work?" Percy asked.

"Well Percy Hecate has agreed to give you temporary powers, complete know, but they will in fact be much more powerful than normal wizards because of your connection to Hecate." Chiron explained.

"Again how do we get here?" Nico asked slightly annoyed.

Chiron sighed "A plane."

"Uggghhhh!" They Nico, Thalia, and Percy said in unison.

" It will be fine." Annabeth said calmly.

"When do we leave?" Mike finally spoke up.

"Noon." Chiron Stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is pretty much a filler chapter of introductions. Its not very long and I'm almost done with chapter three so that should be up very soon. Please read and review if there are things I could do better let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson! **

Chapter 2

Harry POV

"Exchange students? How many are there? Where they from? What house are they in?" I asked quickly. Ron looked at me for a minute concentrating.

"Ummm... yes, five, America, and the hat will choose." He answered looking proud.

"When do they get here?" Hermione asked appearing next to us. Ron stood there looking confused then turned his head slowly.

"Mom!" He yelled suddenly making me jump lightly. We heard the sound of pots clanking and smelled food.

"What?" She yelled in annoyed tone. She was obviously trying to cook.

"When do the exchange students get here?" He yelled back. She didn't have time to answer as a knock on the door rang through the house. We froze in place staring at each other as we heard Mrs. Weasley run for the door.

Percy POV

I breathed slowly trying to calm my nerves and get my stomach to stop turning. That plane ride had been hell, my fingers ached from griping the arm rest which I had in the end broke in half. I slowly looked around looking for our ride, Chiron had told me that a man named Mr. Weasley would take us to the Burrow in tl we left for the train. I didn't have to look long before a saw a shortish orange red headed man holding a sign that said the Burrow in ancient greek there was no doubt that was our ride.

I smiled at the man and walked to the man the other following behind me.

"Mr. Weasley?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, are you the exchange student?"

"Yes, I am Perseus Jackson call me Percy, this is Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Mike James."I said pointing to each in turn.

"Oh my what lovely kids you all are" He said with a smile " but we must get going, I will drop you off and go into town to get your supplies. Ok?" I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew I was standing in a field facing a tall tilted house. Within minutes my friends were all standing beside me.

"Well then lets go" Mike said smiling at Annabeth.

Harry POV

"Oh hello dears, come in" we heard snapping us into action we rushed down the stairs to see the Americans. There at the at the bottom of the stairs was the prettiest but scariest people I have ever seen.

'Do all Americans look like this' I thought looking at them with wide eyes. I studied each one carefully. At the front of the group was a boy that looked like the hotter, buffered, funnier, version of me he had black messy hair with pretty but startling sea green eyes that looked like they held a secret, a secret that would bring him pain and sadness because he couldn't stop it, but he smiled and seemed generally happy. He was tall, tan , muscular, and sharper better features than me. He seemed to emit power, and I knew I wanted to stay on his good side.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Weasley" he said kindly bringing us out of our trance " I'm Perseus Jackson."

The twins who had came to see what was happening laughed at his name. Perseus's head snapped towards us, the look he shot them made them stop laughing at stare at him in shock, the look sent shivers down my spine, it was honestly scary, but I had the feeling he wasn't trying. A girl with short choppy black hair that had a silver band in it, she was a wearing a t-shirt that had a what looked like a zombie on it, a leather jacket, dark jeans, and combat boots leaned forward whispered something in his ear and he went back to smiling. This was when I decided that I wanted to be his friend looking at Ron and Hermione I knew they thought the same.

"You would be very wise to call him Percy though" a pretty blonde girl said stepping forward. She had on black jeans tennies and an white lacy shirt with blue underneath. Her eyes however where what caught my eyes thought they were startling grey and seemed to calculate your every move as if looking for your weakness. "I'm Annabeth Chase" she said with a smile " this is Nico Di Angelo" she said pointing to a guy with black hair and eyes to match they looked like black holes. He was shorter that Percy, not as muscular, and looked so pale he was almost white, but I knew he was not someone to mess with none of them were. "This is Thalia Grace" she said pointing to the girl with black hair. "And this is Mike James my boyfriend" Annabeth said pointing to a tall skinny guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

I stood there studying them for a minute longer before reaching out my hand.

" I'm Harry Potter"

**I know Mike is different than most Apollo kids but he takes after his mom. Hope you enjoyed third chapter up soon! Please review!**


End file.
